thewalkingdeadocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Abby Smith
"I know they're not my real parents you don't have to be such an ass about it" - Abby to Carl after he yelled at her for leaving. Abby is one of the youngest main members of the group and was found on the side of the road by Glenn Rhee covered in walker blood. After he successfully convinced her to come with him back to his group she has remained a strong member of the group and is the girlfriend of Carl Grimes. She was later adopted by Glenn Rhee and his wife Maggie. She has excellent abilities with a knife and handgun but lacks in upper body strength however makes up for it with her speed and agility. She is sometimes allowed to go on runs with her adopted father as long as she stays by his side and promises not to wonder off. Overview Appearance Kai is a young female standing at 5'2 ft in height, her skins slightly pale and dirty from lack of washing. Her dirty blonde hair is long and straight, usually tied up in a messy ponytail while loose strands of hair shape her face along with her side bangs. She also has hazel eyes and is usually seen with a playful smirk. She wears a necklace that was a gift from her mother. Personality and Short Bio. Abby at first was a quit girl who preferred her own company and was often seen either reading her book or observing her fellow survivors. When she finally opened up to them she was seen as very sarcastic and witty often coming up with smart remarks when insulted. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about her life before the apocalypse but it has been revealed that she suffered physical and mental abuse at the hands of her father and has old scars and bruises from her time with him. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 During the events of Season 1 Abby hardly ever talks and is often seen sitting against a tree reading a book or observing her fellow survivors ignoring the other children’s attempts at playing with her. When her dad and other survivors decide to go on a run Abby is anxious to go but is told to stay at camp. Ignoring Glenn’s wishes she sneaks off after them eventually losing them and running into Rick Grimes at the hospital. Not knowing if he was friendly she ran off ignoring all calls for her to wait and is about to climb out a window when she has a change of heart and waits for Rick to catch up. When he does she leads him out of the hospital before running off again to catch up with her group and is heavily scolded by them for following them. Later after seeing Rick hide in a tank she convinces Glenn to help him. When they return to the rest of a group she remains silent once more during the exchange between Rick and Merle and follows silently as they make there escape only telling them about how if you cover yourself in walker guts they can’t see you. When they get back she gazes on as Rick is reunited with his family before going to her tree and reading. She is later interrupted by Rick who came over and said thank you, much to her confusion. When the camp is overrun with walkers she along with the others help fight off the walkers. She rides in the RV during the trip to the CDC. When arriving their she sits and reads again. Carl sits next to her and asks what she is reading which she replies with a book. Carl then asks if she can read it to him much to her shock but she quickly complies and reads to him. When they escape she is seen holding Glenn’s hand and is shielded from the explosion by him. Season 2 During Season 2 she is a lot more open to the group and is seen interacting with people other then Glenn. When they are exploring the cars she is seen almost guarding Carl and Sophia being the only one out of the three of them who could defend themselves. When the herd comes she hides with Sophia and follows her when she runs off into the woods clutching her hand. Before she can try and take down the walkers they are found by Rick who picks them up and carries them somewhere safe and tells them to stay there while he kills the walkers. Seeing Sophia run off she follows her sticking close with her but the two are separated when they are attacked by walkers. Knowing how to survive on her own Abby quickly climbs a tree a sleeps for the night silently hoping Sophia found a safe place to sleep for the night. After a couple of days Abby passes out from lack of food and water and is found by Daryl who had been out looking for her and Sophia. When she wakes up she is greeted by a worried Glenn who hugs her tightly. When she discovers Sophia as a walker she is shown to be upset feeling she could of done something to save her but is reassured by Carl who says that he would be even more upset if he lost the both of them. When the farm is overrun she is seen escaping with Glenn and Maggie and shows no reaction to the death of Shane who she felt no attachment to. Season 3 During Season 3 her and Carl seem to be a lot closer and are seen joking around together despite both being colder from time on the road. She is often seen sitting with Maggie and Glenn who at this moment in time have officially adopted her as their own. Upon discovering the prison she jokingly remarks to Daryl that he’ll feel right at home causing him to playfully bump her shoulder. When the prison was cleared Carl attempted to share a cell with her but was stopped by Glenn who asked him if he was looking for something causing him to retreat. When Carl goes to find the infirmary after Hershel was bit she goes with him not feeling comfortable with him going on his own. When they return Lori scowled her for dragging Carl into danger but Carl immediately defends her saying that it was his idea. When Lori dies in childbirth Abby takes Carl to the roof of the prison and tells him to give the stars names. When Carl asks why Abby shares a rare moment of her past saying how she used to do it when she was upset. When Glenn and Maggie are kidnapped she is one of the first people to volunteer to rescue them and is mad when she is rejected. When Maggie and Glenn return she is relieved and pulls the two into a hug. After Rick said they were going to war Abby spots Andrea and goes to question her when the two of them are apprehended by the Governor who mistakes Abby for his deceased daughter Penny and takes her back to Woodbury. When she is finally rescued she has a black eye and states that he figured out she wasn’t Penny. When she is returned to the prison she is hugged by both Maggie and Glenn who she tearfully hugs back. She is later hugged by Carl who returned her mothers necklace. When she asks how he found it he says that one of the soldiers were carrying it. She thanks him and kisses him on the cheek causing him to blush. Season 4 coming soon Season 5 coming soon Season 6 coming soon Killed Victims This list shows the victims Abby has killed: Birth Mother (Bitten) Birth Father Mindy Arron (walker) a numerous amount of zombies Trivia She is the only remaining member of her birth family